Hair dye compositions are those for dyeing hair by oxidizing an oxidation dye and developing a color on the hair. Among the hair dye compositions, a powder hair dye is known which is in a powder form and is mixed with a liquid medium such as water and then applied to the hair to dye the hair.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that starch is blended in a powder hair dye in order to maintain the stability of a solid oxidizing agent (such as sodium percarbonate) before and after storage, Patent Document 2 discloses that excellent hair dyeing power is exerted and the hair can be dyed in a vivid warm color tone by blending a percarbonate salt and a specific dye intermediate such as 5-amino-o-cresol sulfate, and Patent Document 3 discloses that favorable operability and temporal stability are exerted by blending a thickener such as sodium percarbonate and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose.